


Absolutely Smitten

by space_pigeon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, I dont like that tag but idk how else to tag it, I feel like i could tag more about this but i cant tag so, drunk!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: “I wanna… wanna tell you something.” In a drunken haze, Newt manages to lean forward so his mouth is by Tina’s ear. “I think I love you.”Tina freezes. “I-”He's drunk, her mind tells her. She sighs. “Newt, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying.”“But I know that I love you,” Newt whines.•Title is a song by dodie because I can't come up with my own titles lol





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh here's this I guess
> 
> this isn't related to my series, btw. I've been writing a few oneshots and I might post them,,,I might not,,,we'll see, but I am taking a bit of a break from the series I have cause im not super happy with it right now lmao

It was rare that they both had some free days around the same time- especially in the current climate. But they did, and figured they'd be stupid not to take the chance to see each other. 

Tina had help setting up a portkey that would transport her to the Ministry of Magic in England. It was easier for her to go over to see Newt- that way he'd still be able to keep tabs on his creatures. 

Newt had told her in one of his letters that he'd only be able to meet her quickly at the Ministry, but then he had to meet his brother at a pub- they had already made plans to go out a while ago. 

But now Tina was standing in the portkey room, getting ready to travel across the pond. Gripping her suitcase tightly, she grabs a hold of the old boot.

After a twisting sensation that lasts way too long for Tina’s liking, she's in the Ministry. She quickly checks in, and heads out into the main area.

Holding her suitcase in front of her, Tina looks around the bustling wizards and witches, looking for only one wizard. 

“Tina!” 

Tina turns to see Newt, a bright grin on his face, trying to quickly weave his way through everyone to get to her. Her face splits into a wide smile as well.

“Newt,” she says as he walks up to her. 

“It's so good to finally see you again,” Newt says before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Tina responds by pulling him into an embrace. “I missed you.”

“I've missed you too, my dear.” 

Newt tucks a strand of Tina’s hair behind her ear as he steps back a bit. 

“Now, I am awfully sorry, but I do have to be on my way to meet Theseus. I'm very sorry-”

“Newt, it's alright,” Tina interrupts. “It's good to have time to be with your brother.”

Newt grins. “Well, I will meet you back at my house, if that's alright. I have the guest room set up for you, and Bunty knows you're coming, so she'll let you in.”

Tina smiles. “Thank you, Newt.” 

Newt kisses Tina on the cheek. “Well, I must be off, but I'll see you later tonight.”

“Yes,” Tina says. They kiss once more before Newt runs off again, making his way out of the Ministry.

Tina smiles and walks away as well, a small skip in her step. Their reunions are always similar- wanting to just _be_ with each other. It's always been harder to be away from each other once feelings were admitted between them.

•

Tina decides to kill time by walking around Diagon Alley.

It's not her first time at Diagon Alley- Newt made sure to show her the first time she came to visit- but the completely magical area always awes her. She knows there couldn't be a magical hamlet this big in America, which makes it all the _more_ filled with magic to her.

She walks down the paved area, looking at stores as she's passing. As she passes Flourish and Blotts, she sees a large picture of Newt’s new edition of his book along with _his_ picture in the window. It had only come out recently- he gave her an advanced copy last time they saw each other.

Smiling at the awkward picture of Newt, Tina walks inside. 

The door signals her arrival in the store by a bell jingling. The worker at the register looks up at her, smiling.

“Good evening, Miss,” he says, “Would you like help finding anything?”

“Oh, no thank you, I'm just looking,” Tina responds, putting on a smile.

“You're American, no?” the employee asks. Tina nods. “What brings you over to this side of the pond?” 

Tina shrugs. “I-”

“Tina!” 

Tina turns, hearing a somewhat familiar voice. She smiles, seeing who it is.

“Mrs. Scamander,” Tina says. She's only met Newt’s mother a few times before, but every time she's been so welcoming that Tina can't help but feel a little closer to the woman each visit. 

Mrs. Scamander walks over to give Tina a hug- hugs that Tina enjoys, she must admit. (Very motherly hugs. They're bittersweet in Tina’s mind.)

“It's so great to see you again, dear,” she says, stepping back. Tina sees she's balancing multiple books in one arm. 

“You as well, Mrs. Scamander. Would you like some help with those?”

“Tina, dear, please call me Elise,” she says, waving her free hand. “And yes, actually, that would be quite helpful.” Elise hands a few of the books over to Tina, giving her a good look at them.

 _“Fantastic Beasts,”_ Tina muses, taking the books. 

“Ah, yes. The relatives have been asking about the new edition. Figured I'd pick up a bunch for the holidays coming up.” Elise smiles. “But I know Newton’s already given you your copy a few months ago.”

Tina blushes. “Um, yes. Last time he came to New York, actually.”

Elise smiles, shaking her head. “That son of mine… he's quite hung up on you.” 

Tina blushes harder. 

“Well, I'm assuming you've read it then?” 

Tina nods. “Yes, cover to cover.” _More than once_.

Elise smiles again, the corner of her eyes wrinkling. (Something Tina’s noticed Newt gets from her.)

“Well, would you mind helping me bring these to the register?” 

As the wizard working at the register starts to ring everything up, Elise turns back to Tina.

“Newton mentioned that you would be visiting. You both have some time off, don't you?”

Tina nods. “Somehow it worked out that way. But not a long time. There's still a lot going on.”

Elise hums in agreement. “I'm so proud of all of you helping out in this fight.” She squeezes Tina’s shoulder. “It's not easy work. I hate having to see my boys go through it again.”

Tina nods. She didn't have to fight in the first World War, but now she's at the center of the war in the wizarding world and in whatever is brewing with the rest of the world. She also knows how hard the first war was on Newt. They've both woken each other up with their fair share of nightmares- Newt’s mostly about the war. 

(Those nights they would climb into the same bed and just fall asleep next to each other, taking solace in the warmth from the other person.)

“Thank you, dear,” Elise says, handing the cashier money in exchange for the bags of books. 

“Where's Newt?” Elise asks as they walk out of the store, each carrying a bag.

“He had plans with Theseus. We're meeting up again later.”

Elise nods. “Ah, I see,” she says. “Well, I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet?”

“Uh, no, I just got in by portkey.” 

“Well how about I treat you to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron!”

“Oh, Elise, no it's quite alright-” Tina tries to protest. 

“Nonsense! You need dinner, I haven't eaten yet, and my husband is off with some old coworkers probably getting drunk. Let's eat!” 

•

“Another round!” Theseus declares, “In honor of my little brother realizing he's in love with his American!”

Newt hiccups, already _maybe_ having had a drink too many. “Her name is _Tina_ , Theseus,” he says a little too loudly. “And I think- I think I already _knew_ before.” 

“But now you _realize_ it!” Theseus puts his hands on Newt's shoulders and shakes him. “Newton! You're in _love_!”

Newt blushes, knocking back the drink that was placed in front of him. 

“Well, yeah,” he says, “How could I _not_ be?”

Theseus laughs, almost sounding like a ‘huzzah’.

“Even better! You're _hopelessly_ in love!” 

“ _Theo_ ,” Newt grumbles. 

“Say it, Newt!” Theseus claps his brother on the shoulder. “Announce it to the world!”

Newt blushes harder. “This is hardly the world.” 

“ _C'mon_ , Newt!” 

Newt looks down at his empty glass. “I love her,” he mumbles.

“What's that?” Theseus asks, putting a hand to his ear and leaning in rather exaggeratingly. 

“I love her,” Newt raises his voice a little. 

“And who's ‘her’?”

“Tina. Tina Goldstein.”

“Who do you love, Newton?” Theseus booms.

“I love Tina Goldstein!” Newt says, even louder. 

“Yell it to the rooftops, little brother!”

“I love Porpentina Goldstein!” Newt exclaims. He stands up, the empty glass still in his hand. “I am hopelessly in love with Porpentina Goldstein!”

“YES YOU ARE!” Theseus encourages. “That's my brother!” 

Another drink shows up in front of Newt. He takes it, emptying the glass in one swift gulp.  
“I LOVE TINA GOLDSTEIN!” 

•

Tina had been let into Newt’s house by his assistant, Bunty, who was just leaving for the day. 

After dropping her stuff off in the guest room she's staying in, Tina decides to read in the living room. 

It's not long before the front door opens and Tina looks up to see Newt stumbling in. 

“Newt?” she asks, putting her book down and standing up. She walks closer to the door, seeing the condition Newt is actually in. 

“Heeelllo Porpentina!” Newt exclaims, throwing up his arms.

Tina furrows her brow. “You're drunk.” 

“Am I?” Newt puts his hand up to his chin as if he's thinking. “Hmmm, must be your amazing Auror senses that picked-” _hiccup_ “-up on that!” He starts laughing. 

“Oy vey,” Tina sighs, “You've gotta get to bed.” She walks closer to Newt and puts one of his arms around her shoulder. She tries to start walking him over to the stairs, but he stays put. 

“You- you are _very_ beautiful,” Newt says, staring at Tina. “Whoever gets to be with you is a very lucky man. Or woman. Times are a-changing, Miss Porpentina.”

Tina rolls her eyes. “Newt, _you're_ courting me.”

Newt’s eyes go wide as he looks down. “ _Holy shit_ ,” he whispers. He looks again at Tina. “ _Holy shit_.”

Tina hefts Newt's arm up to try to get him to put some of his weight on her. She knows he won't be able to make it upstairs on his own. 

“C’mon,” she says, walking forward, this time with Newt following. 

“Does that mean I've _kissed_ you?” Newt asks as they slowly go upstairs. 

“Yes, Newt.” 

Newt exhales loudly. “When did I pluck up the courage for _that_?”

Tina can't help but smile and laugh a bit. “When you gave me the first copy of your book. That was the second time you were in New York.”

“I liked you before that.” 

“Well, yeah, we were friends-”

Newt rolls his eyes rather exaggeratingly as they step on the landing. “ _Like_ liked.” 

Tina blushes. “Do you actually not remember anything about our courtship?” She feels a pang of worry.

“I'm a bit inebriated right now, dear,” Newt mumbles. “I don't think I could recall anything from my life's work.” 

Tina snorts. “‘A bit,’ yeah. I think it's _more_ than a bit. You don't get drunk often, do you?”

Newt shakes his head. “Nooope!” 

They get to the door of Newt’s room, and Tina kicks it open with her foot. She places Newt on a chair.

“I'm going to find your pajama-” she breaks off her sentence with a yelp as Newt pulls her down onto his lap. “Newt!” she exclaims, laughing. 

“Mmm,” Newt hums, burying his head in her neck. “You smell nice.” 

“I have _never_ seen this side of you, Newton.”

“Oh?” Newt picks up his head and raises an eyebrow at her. He turns his head so his cheek is showing. “How about this side?”

Tina laughs, pushing his cheek so she can see the front of his face. “Not what I meant.” She moves her fingers over his lips and then squeezes his cheeks together so they're puckered. 

“How did you manage to get this drunk, Newt?” 

Newt shrugs. “Just kept talking with my brother.”

“About what? What topic gets you so distracted that you don't realize how much you're drinking?”

Newt looks Tina in the eyes for a few seconds, not saying anything. 

“You,” he eventually says. 

Tina’s eyebrows shoot up. “You were talking about _me_? With Theseus?” She sits up straight in his lap. “Why?”

Newt shrugs again. “You're a very interesting topic, my dear.”

“But-”

“Porpentina… Tina. Tina, shhhh,” Newt slurs, putting a finger up to Tina’s mouth, squishing her lips.

Tina pulls his hand down. “What?” 

“I wanna… wanna tell you something.” In a drunken haze, Newt manages to lean forward so his mouth is by Tina’s ear. “I think I love you.” 

Tina freezes. “I-” _He's drunk_ , her mind tells her. She sighs. “Newt, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying.”

“But I know that I love you,” Newt whines as Tina pulls him up off of the chair and deposits him onto his bed. 

_I love you too, Newt,_ Tina thinks, but she pushes that thought away. _He's drunk._

“You need to get some sleep.” Tina starts tucking Newt under the covers.

“Mmm, okay,” Newt says, getting comfortable in the bed. “Goodnight, my love.”

She wants to believe that he knows what he's saying- they _have_ been together for a while now- but she just won't let herself.

“Goodnight, Newt.” 

•

Newt wakes up in a very bright room. Squinting, he tries to sit up.

“Ow,” he murmurs, rubbing his head.

“Good morning.”

Looking up, Newt sees Tina sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Tina,” he says. 

“You got drunk with your brother last night.”

Newt nods, remembering some of last night’s events. “Mmm, right.”

“Do you remember anything?” Tina asks, sounding hopeful.

Newt thinks. “Going for drinks with my brother, having too many, and stumbling back here.” He doesn't really remember the conversation he had with his brother.

“Oh,” Tina chokes on the word, “that's it?”

Newt is still for a second more before shaking his head. “You- I think you took care of me when I got back.” 

Tina snorts. “Well, what else am I gonna do? Throw you out of your own home?” 

Newt chuckles and shakes his head. “You know you're pretty fantastic, right?” 

Tina smiles, getting up and moving closer to Newt. She kisses his cheek. “Well, according to the world, you're Mr. Fantastic himself.” 

There's a look on Tina’s face that's not usually there. Something almost like disappointment. 

“Tina, is something wrong?” Newt asks, cupping her face in his hand. 

Tina quickly shakes her head. “No, no, everything's alright.” 

“Tina…”

“It's just- it's just something you said last night while drunk. It's nothing, really.”

Newt freaks out for a second. “Oh Merlin, did I say something awful? I'm so sorry Tina, I swear I didn't mean to-”

“No, you didn't say anything of the sort,” Tina interrupts. “You were quite sweet, actually.”

“Then what did I say?”

Tina looks Newt in the eyes and shakes her head. 

“Nothing, it's not important. You don't remember it anyway-”

“I told you that I love you,” Newt whispers, suddenly remembering more about last night.

Tina looks at Newt, her mouth open slightly. “You do remember?” She's also whispering. 

“Tina,” Newt brings both hands up to Tina’s cheeks, “How could I forget telling you that I love you?”

“But you were just saying things, you were drunk-”

“I love you, Tina. And I mean it.” 

Tina stares at Newt in shock as he moves forward, connecting their mouths. Closing her eyes, Tina leans into the kiss. His breath still has the distant smell of alcohol on it.

“I love you, too, Newt,” she manages to say in between kisses. 

“I'm sorry you had to first hear that while I was hammered,” Newt says, laughing, as he breaks off the kiss. 

Tina can't help but laugh as well. She leans her forehead against Newt’s. “You just needed a boost of courage, didn't you?”

“Mmm, I suppose so,” Newt says, his eyes closed and smiling. “Part of it I think was my brother.”

“Oh yeah, you mentioned you two talked about me.”

Newt opens his eyes. “He helped me realize exactly how hopelessly in love I am with you, Miss Porpentina Goldstein.”

Tina snorts. “Oh and that- you kept calling me Porpentina.” 

“Well, I quite like your name.”

Tina wrinkles her nose. “It sounds quite stuck up. _Porpentina._ ”

“I, for one, _love_ your name, Porpentina.” He pulls her down onto the bed with him, Tina letting out a small shriek as she falls. 

“But I love _you_ more.” Newt kisses her.

“I love you, too, Newton,” Tina murmurs, “But for Mercy’s sake, please brush your teeth. Your breath smells like whiskey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you liked it but honestly like,,,,you do you lmao I'm not gonna force you to do anything. Also tell me if it was shit cause,,feedback is good 
> 
> Ok yea that was,,,that??? Idk i really like writing drunk!Newt even though I have no idea what it's like to be drunk or even tipsy so I apologize if it's shit lmao
> 
> Idk exactly where the idea came from, and I really sincerely hope I'm not subconsciously/accidentally copying any fics that have been posted here- if I am or anything please please tell me because I really don't want to end up copying people


End file.
